Rival Love
by Georgiechristie
Summary: Could Sebastian a sarcastic mean Warbler fall for Delilah a quiet nice New Directioner? Hey there Delilah what's it like in NYC?
1. Chapter 1

Glee: Sebastian falls in love….. WITH A GIRL?!

I do not own any characters except Delilah. Delilah looks like Ashley Tisdale with blonde hair.

"Guys keep up it's not that hard" Sebastian said as he was teaching the Warblers a new dance routine. He was working so much harder than usual since Hunter got kicked out because of the whole drug scandal thing. Geez what an pain in the ass he was. "Do you want to win Nationals? Yes? SO WORK HARDER" Sebastian stormed out the warbler's practice room to the Lima Bean with some Warblers following him.

"Geez, talk about moody" Nick said as he checked the set list for Nationals. "Beauty and a beat and Animal. He frowned slightly. "No One Direction? I know how much you LOVE them Jeff" He said looking at the blonde boy blushing to him. "Shut up dude... You love Beyonce so you are you laughing at?" Jeff shot back taking offence to Nick's comment. "Dude I was joking plus Beyonce is the shit man." He said smiling getting nods from all the other Warblers.

Delilah was working in the Lima Bean like any normal other day. She'd always see the Warblers come there after their practice. She only had a crush on one of them and he was Sebastian Smythe. God he was hot with his uniform. Of course she knew that he would never like her since he was gay. Sighing she walked over to a group of Warblers. "Can I take your order?"

Sebastian looked up at her. "Three Lattes's please oh and make sure the milk is skimmed too."

Delilah nodded and wrote it down in her notebook. "Ok coming right up." She walked off to make the Latte's.

"Dude she has a crush on you. I can see it in her eyes the way she looks at you" Wes said smirking at Sebastian.

"Shut up Wes. She's alright I guess. What school does she go to anyway?"

Wes shrugged. "I don't know." Just then Delilah walked over and put down three Latte's. "Here you go. That'll be $16.99"

Sebastian looked at his friends drinking their latte's ignoring Delilah. "Oh don't worry you don't need to rush getting your money out" He said sarcastically as he paid for all three of them. "Keep the change as a tip." He said getting up and walking out with his friends.

Delilah sighed and took off her apron and walked out to her car noticing Sebastian was standing outside on the phone alone without his friends. "Hunter stop asking for money ok? You were never a good sport in the Warbler's and you certainly were not a good friend. I'm stressed as it is for Nationals so cut the act. Goodbye Hunter." He pressed the end call button and leaned against the gates taking off his tie.

"You ok?" Delilah said as she walked over to him. Sebastian looked at her noticing her brown sparkling eyes. "Y-yeah.. just stressed that's all" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Was that the guy who cheated at Sectionals? He's all over the news now kinda crazy" Sebastian chuckled a bit. "Yeah he's more than crazy. A real asshole begging for money after all I did for him. After all the time and effort I put in to the Warblers" Sebastian blinked back the tears that was in his eyes. Delilah saw this and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. Do you need a ride home?" Sebastian shook his head at looked at her "No I live here.. but thanks." Then with that he walked off into the large building. Delilah sighed and walked to her car and drove back to her house.

I'll update soon! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE sadly

NEXT DAY

Delilah walked down the corridor of Mckinley in her cheerios outfit. She saw Rachel and Finn kissing by his locker. Of course they must of got back together after all the Puckleberry drama. She walked past them into the choir room and sat at the back quietly looking through her folder. "Your early." She jumped at the voice of Noah Puckerman. "What do you want Puck? Your early too." Puck smirked and walked over to the piano to sit on top of it. "I like to come here to think" Then Santana and Brittany walked in and had an interesting conversation about Lord Tubbington.

Then everyone else starting coming in Rachel and Finn last. "Hey guys" Mr Schue said as he wrote on the board: NATIONALS. "Alright the set list. Rachel would you do the honours of reading it out please?" Mr Schue asked. Rachel immediately shot up and started reading the list. "Hall of Fame and Here's To Never Growing Up" Rachel looked a bit sad and started shouting at Mr Schue about how they never did Barbra or anything she suggests. "Rachel shut up you sing a Barbra song everyday here" Santana snapped. "I'm sick of you whining all the time."

Sebastian walked into the Warblers practice room humming Titanium. "Sebastian are you sure the set list is good enough?" Nick said looking up at him. "Yes Duval don't worry we can beat Nude Erections." Sebastian said calmly as he looked at his ipad for a presentation. "Ok. So how about that Delilah girl? She's in the New Directions and we've never heard her sing." Jeff said quietly. Sebastian looked at him "Nude Erections Jeff.. and who knows she might not even be that good." Jeff raised his eyebrows and leaned his head back on the wall. "Ok then." He said simply.

Delilah walked out of the choir room and headed to Spanish. Mr Schue taught Spanish but he wasn't any good at it. She spoke Spanish at home sometimes. Her dad was Spanish and her mom was American. She had an older sister Adrianna who was a famous actress in Spain. She also had an older brother Diego who lived with her and her parents. She sometimes had to help Mr Schue with the grammar but he pretended that it was the computers fault.

AFTER SCHOOL

Sebastian was sitting in the Lima Bean drinking his coffee and checking over some paperwork when he saw Delilah trying to balance 5 coffees on a small tray. He felt quite bad so he got up and walked over to her and took 2 coffees off the tray. "Here let me help." He said as he walked over to a couple and gave them their coffee. Delilah blushed as she served the other 3 people their coffees and walked over to Sebastian standing at his table putting stuff in his bag. "Thanks, you didn't have to help me" She said shyly cleaning up his table.

Sebastian nodded picking up his bag "It's ok. Hey what school do you go to?" Delilah looked up "Mckinley . Well I just joined a few weeks ago actually but it's alright." Sebastian nodded "Of all the times ive been to Mckinley I haven't seen you there and now I know why" He smiled at her. "Ignore anything they say about me. And I'm guessing your in the Nude Erections too?" Delilah laughed and nodded "New directions yes and I'm guessing your in the Warblers we uh couldn't come up with a name for you guys."

Sebastian smirked "So you must know the famous 'Blaine Warbler Anderson'?" Delilah raised her eyebrow "Is his middle name really Warbler?" Sebastian looked at her with an expression of 'really?' on his face. "Oh right sorry! Blonde moment" Delilah blushed and a bit of hair dangled from her pony tail. Sebastian carefully put it behind her ear with his hand lightly on her cheek looking into her eyes. Delilah smiled sweetly and she looked into his eyes holding and empty tray.

"I better get going" Sebastian said quickly and walked out to his dorm. Delilah sighed and finished the rest of her shift before closing down and going home.

Sebastian lay down on his bed in his warbler shirt and trousers thinking of her. No he couldn't possibly be in love with her. Or could he? But he was gay! Or so he thought. He stayed up all night thinking of her and Nationals. He was under a lot of pressure.

Delilah was sitting on the sofa in her pajamas watching football with her dad and older brother while their mother was washing the dishes with her older sister. "Por lo que la hija how was your day?" Her father asked. "Good" She said simply not adding details about boys and stuff like that. "No boys involved I hope?" Her father said sternly. "Why can't I have a boyfriend Papa? I'm 16! I get straight A's I have a job! Diego doesn't even have a job but he has a girlfriend!" Her father sighed. "Diego is 18 old enough to have a girlfriend! And he does have a job. He's working in my doctors office." Delilah raised her eyebrows at Diego. "Him? A doctor?" Diego gave her a dirty look "At least I don't work in a coffee shop staring at boys all day!"

Adrianna walked in the living room and gave a stern look at Diego "You! Help mom with the drying up. It was your turn this week anyway" Diego sighed and walked off into the kitchen to help his mom. Delilah stood up and went upstairs to her room to study but got distracted. And you can guess by who !

I'll update soon BTW Happy New Yeaaaarrrr ! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee I only own Delilah!

Nationals! (ND are wearing:  .ie/imgres?um=1&sa=N&rls= :en-gb:IE-SearchBox&rlz=1I7ADFA_en&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=WDBdRbz57XZV-M:&imgrefurl= &docid=B4UpUvcB2U4BmM&imgurl= &w=550&h=350&ei=IGvDUpSwJo3Q7Ab4rICwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=2&vpy=187&dur=125&hovh=179&hovw=282&tx=169&ty=60&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=235&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:80 for Nationals)

Delilah was backstage putting her makeup on with the ND girls when she heard that The Warblers were performing first. She quickly got up from the make up department and walked over to the edge of the backstage to look at the warblers. They were performing Beauty and a beat.

**Sebastian **

_Nick_

Jeff

_**All the warblers**_

**Show you off  
Tonight I wanna show you off (aye,aye,aye)  
What you got  
A billion could've never bought (aye,aye,aye)  
**  
_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya  
_

_**Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all..  
Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause..  
**_  
[Beat break]

Body rock,  
Girl, I can feel your body rock (aye,aye,aye)  
Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now (aye,aye,aye)

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya  
**  
_Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all..  
Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do_

(No female part)

_**Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all..  
Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...**_

Delilah was shocked at how good they were. She noticed Sebastian look over and wink at her before getting into position to do their next song.

**Sebastian**

_Nick_

Jeff

_**All the warblers**_

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid  
You're never satisfied

**Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just  
A cannibal  
And I'm afraid  
I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight**

_**Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

_Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's getting heavy  
And I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide  
_  
**I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you  
**  
_**Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight  
I won't sleep tonight  
  
_**Here we go again **__**[3x]**__**  
**_  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting?

**Here we go again, oh, oh **_**[3x]**_**  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

The rest of the New Directions raised their eyebrows at them as they prepared to go on stage.

Sebastian and the Warblers ran off stage and to their bit of backstage. Sebastian nodded at Delilah for good luck as The New Directions walked on stage.

"We are the New Directions!" Rachel spoke into the microphone and passed it to Finn and went behind the boys.

**Finn**

_Puck_

Sam

_**ND**_

**Yeah, you could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest**

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

_You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
_

**You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself**

_**Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

_You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile  
_  
You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought could never be broke

**Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
Never gonna know if you never even try**

_Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
Cause there's gonna be a day  
When you're...  
_  
_**Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame  
**_  
_**Be a champion  
Be a champion  
Be a champion  
Be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame  
**_  
_Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
_  
**Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be true seekers  
**  
Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

_Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
_  
_**Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

(You can be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest

_**(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door**_

(You can be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks  
(You can be a champion)

You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself  
(You can be a champion)  
Standing in the hall of fame

Then the girls stepped to the front with Delilah in the front and Rachel and Santana beside her.

**Delilah **

_Rachel_

Santana

_**ND**_

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up  
**  
Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change

_Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change  
_

**Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young**

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up  
**_  
_**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
**_  
We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change

**They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change**

_Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
**_  
_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
_  
**Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young  
**  
**Ohhhhhhh  
**  
_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up**_

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

_Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
_  
**Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )  
Here's to never growing up**

Delilah smiled and hugged Rachel and Santana and took a well earned bow. Then all the competiton came on stage for the winner.

"In 3rd place…. The Who's your daddies!" The announcer said cheerfully. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for.. In first place….. THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Everything seemed like it was in slow mo. **(Get it cuz in Glee when they win it's normally in slow mo. I'm laughing at this :D ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY)**

Delilah hugged all her team mates while the Warblers just clapped for them having disappointed looks on their faces.

Mr Schue walked over to Sebastian and shaked his hand "Well done you were great" Sebastian looked at him "You say that to everybody!" And with that he walked off the stage with the rest of the Warblers.


End file.
